I'm Not Moving
by chibixbabe
Summary: I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man. I know it makes no sense but what else can I do. How can I move on when I'm still in love with you? *Inspired by The Script*


**I'm Not Moving**

_Inspired by The Script- The Man Who Can't Be Moved_

On the corner of 13th street and Alpinia Road, there sat a small mom and pop grocery store that the residents of the lower east side of Twilight Town frequented. Dozens of people flew along the street in their moderately expensive cars, couples sprinkled the streets, and business people scrambled about with their briefcases and cellphones. It seemed like a typical city environment to the naked eye, but there was something... or someone who had become a permanent fixture on that corner.

Sitting on the broken cement sidewalk in front of the store was a man slowly awakening to the suns rays. He had spiky blonde hair and a pale complexion, wearing layers of clothing for warmth. Beneath him was a sleeping bag that he began rolling up to prepare for the day. When his face was revealed in the light of day, the hollow features etched into his face were evident with dark circles under his eyes and his cheek bones sticking out at slightly sharp angles from hunger. The store owners opened up shop after greeting the young man and handing him a small bag and steaming cup of coffee. He nodded politely and munched quickly on the breakfast before picking up a piece of cardboard to set it up against the sleeping bag. Looking closely the sign there was a Polaroid stuck in the upper left hand corner and under it written the words "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?". The girl had short dark hair and a smile on her face, she held around the neck of a fuller version of the boy on the corner.

Strutting down the street was a blonde girl, new to the city, and loving it. She was on her own for the first time and she finally got to see the world and experience it for all its worth. It was her first time walking down the street from her apartment since she needed groceries. It was on this day that she was going to meet someone who was going to affect the rest of the days to come. It was the young man, drinking his cup of coffee.

"Here," she pulled out a few dollars and placed it on his sleeping bag.

"Whatever," he shrugged not even looking at her.

"Hmpf!" the blonde girl snorted moving past him into the the store, finding his reaction rude.

A week later she returned to the small store seeing the man in the same place once again, nothing about him had changed. This time she read the sign beside him, but when she went to take a glimpse at the picture he quickly moved the poster. So she felt compelled to ask him why he had been so rude.

"I'm not being rude, it's none of your business. You just pity me," he sniffled angrily holding out his hand filled with the bills she had given him.

"Then tell me... who is she?" she forgot her mission for eggs and milk.

"Just a girl, I'm waiting for her to come back," he still refused to look up at her but flashed her the picture.

"If I see her I'll let you know..." the girl smiled softly and stood to walk into the store not looking back.

Whenever she stopped at the store she always stopped to talk to him. He never looked at her and she only skimming the surface of who he was. She found out his name was Roxas, and that he was waiting for his girlfriend who had left a month ago to get groceries and had yet to come home. This was the corner he had met her on and this was the corner he was going to wait for her on. The boy had never gotten around to asking her name until this day he beckoned her to sit down for the first time in four weeks but he hadn't looked at her just yet.

"So what about you?" he crossed legs and looked down the street.

"What about me?" she carefully sat down on the cement, remembering the skirt she was wearing.

"Name?"

"Naminé Saito," she flicked her hair back catching the light of the sun and he was compelled to look but he asked another.

"What do you do? Like... job?"

"I'm working at the shoe boutique uptown," she pushed out her foot towards him, flashing flaming red, four inch heels.

"Wow, those are... wow..." his hollow, blue eyes went up her pale legs to her knee length, black skirt that was fanned out over the cement.

He wasn't making much of an effort to hide the fact he was checking her out but Naminé didn't notice. She was watching him herself as his eyes slid past her large, red belt and her white t-shirt, pausing there momentarily making her blush. Roxas' eyes jumped from her chest and slid over he plump lips to her brilliant blue eyes. It was then his heart stopped nearly at a complete halt. His hand reached to her face and moved a stray strand of hair.

He had finally felt moved.


End file.
